shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Roadrat
Roadrat is the slash ship between Roadhog and Junkrat from the Overwatch fandom. Canon WASTED LAND Junkrat, looking for a bodyguard, loudly announced that he'd share the location of the treasure...for a 10% share! He hoped that the man drinking at the bar would take him up on his offer, but he didn't respond, causing Junkrat to raise the offer to 25%. The man, whose name was Roadhog, came to Junkrat's aid, but more as an excuse to pummel the Queen's enforcers rather than aiding Junkrat himself. Roadhog grudgingly agreed to be Junkrat's personal bodyguard in exchange for a fifty-fifty share of the spoils. Junkrat tried to haggle him down, even going as high as 28%, but eventually relented at a 50% cut. ON THE ROAD For some reason, Junkrat and Roadhog were kicked out of Junkertown, following a string of incidents that included stealing the Queen of Junkertown's money, blowing up her summer shack, and a bar brawl (possibly the same one where they both met). Whatever the reason, Junkrat blamed Roadhog for it. Still, as Junkrat was well aware, there were two things that solved every problem—money, and explosives. That gave him an idea... JUNKRAT & ROADHOG With Roadhog in tow, Junkrat left the Outback, and embarked upon an international crime spree leaving nothing but havoc and bedlam in their wake. They were responsible for a string of robberies, arson, murder, and other crimes stretching from Sydney to King's Row. They had a creed of "no job too big, no score too small." It is known that they performed the heist of the Banco de Dorado by digging a tunnel. In the United Kingdom, they stole the crown jewels. Their spree of mayhem and chaos caused untold millions in property damage around the world. British, French, and Latin American authorities offered rewards for information on the fugitives, and theorized that they were intent on crossing the Atlantic to North America. Their activities were reported on by A Moment in Crime, by which point the bounty on their heads had reached $25 million. GOING LEGIT At some point, Junkrat and Roadhog were called in for a job on behest of a "suit" from Hyde Global in Sydney. He claimed that a factory of his in downtown Sydney had been taken over by omnic terrorists, and its workers taken hostage. Wanting to keep the police out of it, he asked the pair to deal with the situation, as he knew there was no-one better for getting jobs done "quietly." Junkrat was onboard—he was happy to take out omnics, and the down payment looked enticing. Ergo, the pair set off to the factory, Junkrat even open to the idea of "going legit." This job could be a new start for them. What wasn't a new start was his approach to problems, namely to blow open a hole in the factory roof and jump straight in, any thought of the hostages barely registering. Only there were none, only a horde of cop bots. The two blasted their way through the opposition, exited the factory, and then set the whole thing crashing down in yet another explosion. Marveling at the destruction, Junkrat was reminded by Roadhog that there were meant to be hostages. Only, there were none, only the robots. And as he inspected them, Junkrat realized that they weren't omnics, but rather Hyde Global automatons. At this point the police arrived. Despite Junkrat's assertion that they were "professionals," that didn't prevent a shootout from starting (not that Roadhog being called "fat" by one of the officers helped his disposition). In the hail of gunfire, Roadhog helped Junkrat realize that the suit had set them up. It was a realization that was accurate, for in reality, the suit had intended for the pair to destroy the factory for the insurance payout. But the next day, Junkrat and Roadhog paid him a visit, stringing him up on a crane, and leaving him to die in an explosion that consumed the entire HG Sydney office block. As they made their escape, Junkrat was reaffirmed in his dislike of "suits," and could only ask whose idea it had been to "go legit" in the first place. RETURN TO JUNKERTOWN Their worldwide heist complete, Junkrat and Roadhog returned to Junkertown, with a hover-trolley loaded with gold and explosives. At the town gates, Junkrat laid out his plan—light the fuse, put on 'inconspicuous disguises', sneak into town, get the trolley to the queen's throne, reveal their deception, and kaboom! Roadhog had Junkrat refine the plan so that it included them escaping the detonation, and escaping with the gold at that. The plan was set in motion, only to be screwed up as Junkrat revealed their identities to the gate warden. The gates were barred shut, leaving the pair with a trolley of gold, useless disguises, and a ticking fuse. Game-play Fanon On AO3 it is the most written ship for both characters, and the fourth most written ship in the Overwatch tag. Quotes Eliminations FINAL BLOW WITNESS ELIMINATIONS Interactions Map-Specific Fandom FAN FICTION :Fawkes/Mako on FanFiction.Net : Fanlore : Trivia *The two were released as a duo in all the marketing *They share the same theme song *Junkrat is 25, while Roadhog is 48 Variations :Meiham refers to the ship between the two and Mei